Still A Good Man
by Femmefatality07
Summary: What if someone else took Elizabeth's place in Norry's heart before he met her? I give to the Norry fans a more positive side to his story! NorringtonOC
1. A Challenge

Deep Down Inside

A Challenge

The ocean kept still, only gentle waves caressed the top along with a thick wave of fog. Rays of moonlight lit the blue water, giving way for anyone at sea. Ripples were forming due to a ship traveling at mercy of the water. The HMS Dauntless was crossing the sea, and on a very important mission: To see that the new governor and his family cross safely to Port Royal.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'hearties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." The young Elizabeth sang softly. She stood still, watching the waves with her hands crossed. Her dark orange curls bounced lightly commenting her freckles.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?" Gibbs, a raggedy middle-aged man, stated while standing next to her.

"Mr. Gibbs. Striking fear into a young child? Unnecessary as it is, you make your point. Such a foul tune shouldn't be heard at all upon this ship." A low voice spoke across from them. It belonged to a young man, defiant among them. He was garbed in the traditional Naval uniform and a powder wig. Gibbs nodded and stepped away. Only when James glanced out to the water did Elizabeth move closer to a figure standing against the rail. As he looked back, words seemed to be exchanged as he noted the figure. It turned towards him stepping lightly. His brow raised realizing it was a woman.

"Lieutenant Norrington, Miss Swann tells me you'd like for her to cease her singing. Is that so?" The woman looked him in the eyes straightforward with a calm face. James almost hesitated to speak taken aback by her presence, then realized how he was being spoken to.

"Questioning something so silly, really Miss Lewis. Would you rather me hope she learn more and continue singing?" He replied.

"She's only fascinated with Pirates. It's nothing to be worried about." Erica Lewis shook her head and walked back over to the railing watching Elizabeth run off towards Gibbs.

"Pirates are the last thing I had hoped we would be discussing. Savage, ruthless, selfish people." James followed, standing close and leaning over. His hands clasped behind his back, and with a stern look, watched the water.

"Savage, ruthless, selfish people? Harsh words, Lieutenant. This may be hard to believe, but not all pirates-"

"Not all? They deserve nothing but a short drop and a sudden stop." His face contorted looking more than just disappointed.

"Well, of course you believe that. You are, after all, a Lieutenant in his Majesty's Royal Navy. It's your duty to protect all citizens from these "savage, ruthless, selfish people" you call pirates. And I am most sure they fear you when your name is mentioned. But, what if you weren't? What if you were just like them? What if you became a pirate yourself? Don't you believe everyone deserves a second chance? Redemption, perhaps?"

James turned quickly, her words catching his arrogant behavior, but was stunned. He had his mouth opened to speak once again, but hesitated. Erica looked so calm and dignified. Her long dark black hair laid straight to one side, giving him a clear view of her glowing blue eyes. Being at sea for nearly a month always had its toll on young bachelors, but it was rare he was ever distracted.

"Lieutenant?" Erica glanced over to him. He quickly cleared his throat from the lump that formed and looked back out to sea. "Not at all." He answered in a cold tone. She huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "I see."

"Miss Lewis, this is the least I would expect from a lady. Speaking out of line to a officer." She turned to him and put her hands over her dress.

"My apologies, Lieutenant Norrington. I take my chances. Sometimes step out of line." Erica gently rubbed a silver tarnished ring on her left pinky. "But...you did answer my question. It's all I wanted."

"I...don't mind a challenge. You, my dear, are definitely a challenge."

"A challenge? I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment."

"Best get used to it, Miss Lewis. You'll be seeing a lot of me now that you reside in Port Royal with the Swann's."

"And that's a good thing?"

James smirked and pivoted on his feet. "Just get used to it."


	2. What Lies Ahead

**Well...I only checked my email waiting for a reply from the boyfriend, and suddenly, I see these little emails from the website. Kids, what time is it over there?! Shouldn't you be dreaming of Norrie instead of reading? I kid! **

**So I thought of this lil' system. It'll warn readers of various attributes of the story. Ok, I may not have thought of it first, but do I get credit or what?**

**Fluff- little (Just the beginning really. First few sections. Just wait for Sparrow to show up. Then, on my signal, he'll initiate the action. Actually, if we're going for accuracy...the Black Pearl and Barbossa's men do...)**

**Sarcasm- high (Sarcasm is the humor by the way. Well, at least to me. Muhaha!)**

**Action- (Uh, little if you count hauling stuff? **Ah ha! I hit you with a large crate!** Not if I dodge with my awesome chest full of trinkets! Take that! **Oh, you missed with your silly desk!** Then how about my extremely large portrait! **Augh, im doomed!

**Wow, got a little carried away there...**

**And yes, I own only Erica as before.**

What Lies Ahead

James stood at the bow of the Dauntless, his eyes glued past the water to Port Royal's beach that was coming into view. He was agitated. For the past few days at sea, he had taken watch and care over the passengers, even taking in a young boy who was found drifting at sea. Still he was agitated. Not the clutter on board, or the constantly questioning passengers.

_This isn't like me. To plague my head with foolish thoughts of...her..._

_She doesn't hesitate to question my authority, and yet, I put up with it...outspoken, but for good reasons...Intelligent...and without a doubt, beautiful..._

_I'm not in denial. I'm just...well, she's..._

He knew he couldn't help it. For once, it was something else besides duty on mind.

_Nothing like this shouldn't bother me at all...but..._

_Erica Lewis...Well, how in god's name does this work?! A bit too young at the moment..._

_Ive only known her for a short time, yet..._

This was the stop he was waiting for, only at first. He would be back to regular duties. The ship was docking, ropes being thrown and strewn. Luggage was pulled faster with on deck hands. "Lieutenant Norrington." He shook his head and turned to see Erica with her hat in her hand. "Miss Lewis"

"Must be happy to see home again?" She quickly scanned over the shores of Port Royal and looked back to him.

"More than you can imagine. But, my place is in the navy. They may not have put in my contract that sea traveling would be involved, but you get used to it." James crossed his hands behind his back and stepped over to her.

"Point made. Seems there's a lot of getting used to. Or, so you've told me before." Erica cleared her throat and stood straight, crossing her hands behind her back. "Best get used to it, Miss Lewis" James mouth fell agape and he furrowed his brow. Erica smirked and relaxed hoping to ease him.

"Mocking me as you have for the past few weeks. I should have suspected something like that before you depart." Erica smiled and laughed lightly. Suddenly, Elizabeth came behind Erica and tugged at her dress. "Please hurry, Erica. Father's ready to leave." Erica looked down and nodded. "Will do." Elizabeth left just as quickly as she came. "Well, Lieutenant. I must be going. Just wanted to thank you once again on the family's behalf for safe crossing."

"James, if you will." He stated quickly averting his eyes away to the men working at the dock. "It was my duty to see you safely. Besides-" James paused for a moment to look back at her. "I've...really enjoyed your company here on the Dauntless." Erica dropped her expression and fidgeted with her hat.

"I've enjoyed your company as well Lieu-" Erica paused and corrected herself. "Sorry. My mistake. James. Till again then?" She smiled as he nodded.

"Of course. Have you not grasped what I have told you enough? You'll be seeing a lot of me. Best get used to it."

"Well, that won't be difficult, now will it?"

**Hmm, just something not right still. Bah, i'll leave that to reviews and critics. Ta ta!**


	3. Eight Years and Burnt Toast!

**I shouldn't spoil you peoples with quick updates, shouldn't I? Ah well, im coming to the end of that in two more installations. Then comes the hard brainstorming. Dun dun dun!**

**fluff- none.**

**reminiscing- moderate**

**cooking errors- Ahaha! Read the tittle.**

**As always, only own Erica. :)**

Eight Years...And Burnt Toast

Time passed all too quickly after settling in Port Royal. More over the fact that everything was running smoothly after Wetherby Swann began his governorship. Swann was happy with his work, and especially life outside the office. Elizabeth's 20'th birthday had arrived. This very evening, there was to be a banquet party to celebrate at the Swann's estate. A single ray of warm light emitted from the embroidered curtains in Erica's and Estrella's room. She stirred in her sleep, feeling the warmth across her eyes. "Morning already?" Estrella managed to speak, sitting up in her bed. Erica yawned while stretching her arms.

"I like waking in the early hours of the day. It gives me more time to relax."

"Do you have any plans for the day, Miss Lewis?" Estrella was changing into her uniform, asking rather quietly. Erica looked over her should, opening the curtains close to her bed.

"Not much, actually. I would be happy to help you with breakfast, if your fine with that?"

"Oh, but Master Swann feels opposed to you helping me."

"Only because I burn the toast..."

"Well...I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the kitchen then." Estrella smiled and took off, heading downstairs. A sigh managed to escape Erica's mouth as she scanned over the northern part of Port Royal.

_Some irony I get the room with the Fort view...I tell myself that every morning._

The irony being that the Fort Charles would be the very location where James Norrington held most of his business. Eight years had passed since being aboard the HMS Dauntless where she had met him. Erica felt eight years was more than enough time she needed to get to know him a little better. Just next to Fort Charles was the prison and gallows. Erica felt across her silver ring, rubbing it gently. She frowned having to look away from the window. Suddenly, there was knocking at the door and she stepped away from the window. "Yes?"

"Erica. May I have a word with you?"

"Oh, yes sir. Just a moment." She realized the Governor's voice and rushed to dress herself and look decent. Stepping outside the room, she smiled at him and gave a quick bow. "Good morning, sir.

"Ah, at least not half asleep like Elizabeth. Estrella informed me you wanted to help with breakfast is that right?"

"I feel I should give more now that I am little older."

"Yes, but try not to get carried away. The last time you helped...well, the toast."

"I promise to let her handle the toast."Erica rolled her eyes noticing Governor Swann chuckling

Yes, well...I need you to do me a favor. One you might be happy to oblige to."

"Anything sir, but what makes you think it's a favorable task?"

"I've a few orders written that have to get to Captain Norrington. I would take a carriage over there myself to see how order is, but I have a meeting in a while." Erica cleared her throat lowering her eyes.

_"What are the odds fitting something like this in my schedule?"_ She nodded only smiling slightly. "Oh, I see."

"Well, I thought maybe you'd be a little more excited? I see how you two favor each other."

"Yes. Of course. Funny, I was thinking about going into town anyways. Just..."

"What is it?"

"What if...the Captain finds out the truth about me?"

Governor Swann paused at the middle of the stairs. He thought about the past. The ragged man who had saved his life, sacrificing himself to see that Governor Swann's carriage wasn't attacked. He remembered looking down out the window to see the man barely alive. His driver dead and limped over the seat. And most importantly, the promise he made to the man's dying wish: To take care of his daughter.

_He was on his way to deliver Erica to her mother...then those...ravages...Brave soul did what he could to ensure my protection..._

"I can understand your concern, but...in my eyes, you are a lady. Nothing less. And Captain Norrington sees that as well. Even if he is exposed to the truth, he's a good man at heart."

Erica shook her head. "True. Still, I feel as if lie to him and myself."

"Enough with these foolish thoughts. We live in the present, not the past, Erica."

"My apologies."

"Now, I expect a delicious breakfast. Excuse me while I check on Elizabeth once more." Gov. Swann smiled and turned to walk back upstairs. Erica thought hard to herself, then shook her head. "Right. Breakfast. Don't touch bread. Some day this will end up being."

**Please RR my preties! Ooh, that doesn't work. Clears throat Ahem, just rr. :)**


	4. Inspiration

**Ahaha! I give you double whammy tonight! Two for one! Bravo!**

**Andrew Gillette- moderate**

**Sarcasm- moderate**

**foreshadowing- oh yes. **

**I own only Erica as always.**

Inspiration

"How does this sound to you, Gillette?" James cleared his throat with parchment in hand. He sat at his desk that was surrounded with papers of all sorts. Inside his office stood two men at guard by the entrance and Andrew Gillette, his right hand man and best friend. "Taking this promotion, I realize the full responsibility with the tittle of "Commodore". Under oath, the extent of my duty will be taken to another level."

"Sounds dignified, sir." Andrew stood at the corner of the large desk with his eyes on the letter. "But, is that all you have? It's all I see on there."

"The years of writing in school didn't do me as much justice as it should have." James muttered with his fingers wrapped around a simple quill pen. He tapped it constantly in a bottle of ink with frustration.

"How long have you been at it with the letter?" Andrew raised an eyebrow, questioning his commander.

"Only a few hours."

"Only? I'd expect more than just two sentences from you at least."

"Your not helping." James glared at him out the corner of his eyes. He saw the slight smirk that made Andrew Gillette famous. Soon, another officer stood at the arch of his doorway at attention. "Captain Norrington, sir. You have a visitor. Miss Erica Lewis." James looked up quickly and nodded. "Show her in then."

"Ah. Of course. Now you'll have inspiration, sir."

"Oh, shut it." James let go of the quill noticing it didn't take long for Erica to find his office. He stood up from his desk giving a warm smile. "Miss Lewis." Erica smiled back to James and bowed to both men.

"Captain Norrington. Lieutenant Gillette. Good morning."

"Good morning, Miss Lewis." Andrew smiled stepping over to her and taking her hand to kiss it lightly. Erica looked at him for a moment, then to James.

_Ooh, bold...Not good..._

"Gillette, I do believe it's time for your scouting at the docks." James changed the tone in his voice.

"My apologies sir. It's a habit." He quickly left the room not even bothering to say goodbye.

"It was only a greeting." Erica held back her laughter that was obvious from her grin. She watched him walk away from his desk, rolling his eyes.

"That was my greeting he stole. Andrew can be immature sometimes." James huffed and shook his head. The frustration floated away shortly after he gave the same greeting. At least this time, he got a smile from her instead of a blank look.

"Honestly, you just felt a sense of jealousy."

"I won't admit to that. But, anyways. What gives me the honor of your presence here?"

"Oh. Right." Erica lifted up the letter to his eye level and handed it to him. "From the Governor. He would have delivered it himself, but a meeting was in the way." He took the letter, opening it and scanning over it quickly.

"He's concerned about the rumors floating around town. Seems I'll be having to double the men for night watch."

"What rumors do you speak of?"

"Pirates, my dear." James turned to set the letter on his desk. He looked out the large window over the prison and gallows. "Two of our merchant ships were attacked shortly after leaving for London. Survivors mentioned a ship with black sails and men who were neither dead, nor alive."

"That's...barbaric. Unfortunate as well."

"Indeed."

"I say there's no need to worry. I believe the lessons you gave me with a cutlass will be of great use. And we have a promising Commodore watching over us." Erica cocked her head slightly with a smile. She could see the proud look upon James' face.

"I appreciate such kind words. Commodore not till tomorrow afternoon, at least. As for the sword lessons, let's not speak of it." He watched the guards at his door who were too busy admiring their weapons.

"Very well. Improper, I know. Excuse me, Captain, but I must be going. I shouldn't be out for long periods of time and I still have to make a trip to the markets."

"Understood. Will I be seeing you at the ceremony then?"

"As long as you'll be at the banquet tonight."

"I can't promise you that."

"Ah. Yet, I have no other choice but to attend your ceremony. I could have said you were a fair man, Captain." Erica turned to the door, tilting her head and lowering her eyes. "Woe is me. Who might I hold a decent conversation with knowing Elizabeth will be bombarded with nobles, congratulating her on her special day? Oh. Yes, now I remember. Lieutenant Gill-ett-e-" she strained out his name sounding as if she was singing, "I can at least look forward to his arrival at the-"

"You do this on purpose." He interjected in a low tone.

"What? I have no idea what you mean?" Erica looked over her shoulder using a deceitful confused face.

"I think you do, Miss Lewis." James shook his head at her with a smirk. He looked back to the letter on his desk and the smirk quickly disappeared. "Yes, well. I will try to attend the banquet. Especially if it means avoiding guilty remarks from you."

"I'm holding onto your words. Do take care." Erica gave one last smile and walked out of his office. James sat back down, feeling amused after she exited. He picked up his quill pen and continued writing.

_To the citizens of Port Royal. I, James Norrington, am most gracious with having the duty to protect and serve. Taking this promotion, I realize the full responsibility with the tittle of "Commodore". Under oath, the extent of my duty will be taken to another level..._


	5. Silenced

**Sorry for the wait. This one was tricky to write. Very frustrating. It's not up to par, but decent for the time being. I might re-write it. Oh well.**

Silenced

The moon glowed brightly over Swann Estate which had become the spotlight of Port Royal and Elizabeth the center of attention. Erica followed her around, doing what she could to keep up. They stopped at a large, round table, covered in fine dining ware of glass and china. Finally, coming to a halt, Elizabeth and Erica joined Governor Swann who was in deep conversation with another important noble. They sat next to each other hoping to avoid another greeting.

"Well, this is delightful. At least it's only half of the nobles in attendance." Elizabeth smoothed out her dress, fixing herself in her seat.

"Could be worse." Erica looked up to her and shrugged.

"How is that possible?"

"Could be each and every one of them."

"Very funny. Just as soon as this is over, we can at least relax."

"About that..." Erica hesitated to continue speaking. She glanced around the surrounding tables and then over to the Governor who was still talking to the noble. "Now are you sure about this?" She whispered leaning closer to Elizabeth.

"Please, Erica. You can't fall into doubts and leave me to find my way on my own. This will work. As long as I have your help." Elizabeth gave a pleading look.

"You have my help, as always. But this...what if we're caught?"

"Consequences will be extreme, I understand that, but..." Elizabeth stopped and thought for a moment. A smile appeared on her lips. "I don't get to see Will often and it would be the best present of all.Risky and almost childish, but he's worth it. At least to me."

"Not hard to see. You had me order clothes for him, plan an escape route, scout the spot you two will be dining at, and what's worse...lie to your father. Ooh, your brave." Erica lifted her brow, listening to herself. "Liz, I have to say your inspiring. I think you get it from me. Such a master plan."

"Who else did you think I got it from?"

"Reading those voracious stories."

"Erica."

"Sorry. Well, save your appetite then. Unless I miss interpret dining for something else."

"Erica!"

"Sorry once again. I can't hold my tongue."

"Anyways." Elizabeth looked back into the crowd trying not to grin. "I, uh...must find the woman who made our dresses. I'll return soon." Erica watched her leave suddenly out of confusement.

"Why would you be so eager to find the woman who made our dresses?" She stopped, once again noticing James in the crowd. "Oh. I see..." He was greeting other recognizable nobles along with Andrew. Both men dressed out in uniform, with formal additions. Erica looked away at the last second before they could make eye-contact and she pushed away her plate.

"You didn't even touch your food."

Erica jumped and realized he was standing by the table. She put her hand over her chest and gasped. "Bloody hell, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. How did you get here so quickly?" James huffed, crossing his hands behind his back and shrugged. His usual stance as always.

"You? Have a heart attack? How old do you think you are?"

"Old enough to die from shock, it's possible." She turned up to him, giving a hard look.

"Hardly. Your more likely to faint. If I may have a seat here?"

"Please do. I almost forgot. How did your letter come along?" Erica was glad he came down to eye level so it was easier to talk.

"Excellent, if I must say. My luck to have a scholar come in about mishaps at his residence."

"Really? This is a surprise. I thought with your pride, you'd finish it yourself."

"You tell me what's worse. Taking help from a student or listening to you rant at the ceremony?"

"I wouldn't complain at all. I know your a busy man. It's just to my amusement seeing the look on your face at my comments."

"So, stabbing at my self-esteem and pride is to your joy?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Has eight years of friendship been shrouded in the shadows to you? Or am I still the young girl you escorted from England? Dear Captain, your more than just a acquaintance...at least to me. It allows me to feel comfortable around you. Dare I cross the line so often to speak what's on my mind, and you take it. You take it and that's what makes me like you. That's why. So, consider yourself a lucky man."

"Consider yourself a lucky woman is more like it." Erica opened her mouth to say something, but she was silenced. For once, he had the last words. "Bravo. I'll treasure this moment. You actually said something I couldn't come back on." James smiled feeling lighter than usual. Yet another rare thing that doesn't come about. He turned to her and she smiled back and that moment, they could only see each other. Erica quickly calmed down, still wearing the smile and she couldn't turn away from him. James could feel his heart pounding faster against his chest with the passing moment. Searching through each others eyes, they realized exactly what they were feeling. Suddenly, Elizabeth passed by and tapped Erica on her shoulder. They were startled, both having to clear their throats and scooted away from each other. James watched as they seemed to be whispering, then looks of disagreement. Erica passed a glance at him, then shook her head. He was puzzled with a contorted face as they continued arguing. Finally, Erica hung her head as Elizabeth walked away with a smile. "My apologies, Captain. I...have a serious matter to attend to."

"Leaving so soon?"

"If this didn't concern me, I would stay."

"I can't help but to think you and Ms Swann are up to something. Yet, I have learned the hard way not to pry into a woman's business." Erica rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No response?"

"No." She stood from the table they were sitting at. "I was distracted from the look in your eyes to think up something clever. Very distracted."

"Erica. Before you go."

"Another last minute announcement?"

James stood with her and took her hand. "I...can't find the words that represent what im feeling right now. What I want to say is...well-"

"It's easier if you just speak what's on your-"

"I love you." Erica was left in the middle of her sentence with her jaw hanging. She gripped onto his hand tightly and stepped closer to him. "I love you too, James. How long Ive wanted to tell you those words."

"Finally, you address me by my first name."

"It won't be the only time." She could see Elizabeth motioning for her in a corner of the dining room. "Now I am being rushed."

"Go on. We still have tomorrow."

"Then, till tomorrow James. Goodnight." Erica smiled still holding on to his hand. A moment passed by before she let go and bowed to him. James watched her as she joined Elizabeth and went around the hall. Erica looked back once more to him and nodded. This memory would be etched in their heads forever.

**Tell me what you think pwease! RR!**


	6. A Secret Haven

A Secret Haven

Governor Swann was in more than just a delighted mood as the party died down. That could be due to his successful persuasion of gaining another trade business to add to Port Royal or the heavy intake of wine. It didn't remain as high after all the guests had taken their leave, but he still smiled. As maids and servants cleaned up and packed things away, the Governor swaggered towards his room with lit candle in hand. He took a positive guess that Elizabeth and Erica were already asleep while passing their rooms. Little did he know, he was way off. In fact, the two were far from home at the moment. The shore west of their home was their current location. A little fire was built near a few palm trees and Elizabeth was enjoying the company of Will Turner. Will had grown from the little boy that was rescued at sea to a fine gentleman, or at least, what Elizabeth had thought. He was welcomed with the tittle of blacksmith and learned more than enough of crafting swords, knives, hatchets, and other sorts of sharp items. Unfortunately, Will wasn't of any nobility. For this reason, it was rare he could see Elizabeth and the other way around for her.

Erica felt more dragged along with Elizabeth to meet Will. She was strolling a little ways from where they sat enjoying the cool, wet sand between her toes. With arms bundled, her eyes were taking in every little detail of the waves that constantly washed over her feet as they came and went. For once, Erica wasn't worrying about how much trouble they could be in for leaving home. It was apparent, from the dreamy look on her face, her mind was thinking of that moment at the party. She kept picturing James saying those three words that shouldn't have come as a shock. Every once in a while, she sighed, trying to keep the laughter inside. A crab scuttling across the sand threw her off and she watched as the waves carried it to sea. She looked around after the crab disappeared and noticed she may have strayed too far from Elizabeth and Will.

"Great..." Erica muttered to herself looking over her shoulder. She was just about to turn around until a feeling caused her to stop. Erica looked further down the beach and saw something that seemed to be glowing. Curious, she continued down and came closer to the glow, noticing that it was a shell. Her eyes widened at how abnormal the shell was. It glowed a dark blue all around and it couldn't have been from the moon. She caught another glowing shell not far from where she was. Soon, she realized there were more, almost like a leading trail. Taking one more look back, Erica decided to follow the trail still knowing that curiosity got the best of her. The shells grew in numbers telling her she must be getting closer. The shore was cut off from a large rock formation rising up. Erica was stepping lightly into the water to get around the rock formation and the water was rising up to her ankles. She looked around the corner and eyed the cave that came into view. Rushing inside from excitement, she didn't get far to be stopped by how it looked inside. "Wow.." Erica was captivated by the details of the cave. The glowing blue shells grew in number, gathering on the walls. Their glow lit the cave, blue reflecting off Erica's eyes. She felt along the bumpy edges of the shells while following the wall. "I wonder if anyone else knows about this place. It's fascinating." She stopped in front of one particular part of the wall, noticing how odd and different it was. The shells formed a sort of arch in the shape of a door. Along the edge of the archway, they glowed a lighter blue. Erica reached slowly to feel these shells, her index and forefinger twitching and feeling eager. As soon as her fingers came in contact, she felt a surge of energy rush through her arms and all around her body. The cave echoed her loud gasp and everything went white.

"Wha...Where am I?" Erica could see a blur of white light and heard her own voice echoing. She attempted to see, open her eyes, but she stood alone in nothing but a white area. Nothing but a forever white. "How did I get here? Better yet...how do I get home?" She began to walk aimlessly and thinking of any possible ways to leave. Her heart was racing and Erica was sure she was panicking. "Hello?" She called out and picked up her pace. Her adrenaline only pushing her. "Anyone? Hello?" Her hands clenched onto her dress and her breathing got heavier. "Not good. Not go-"

"Erica. Don't make me beg for your life. Get yourself to safety now!"

Erica turned immediately, recognizing the voice. She saw James with a sword raised mid-way. He had his back turned to her and a concentrated, but worried look on his face. "James! You have no idea how relieved I am to see you! What's going on?" Rushing to his side, she noticed he didn't stir at her presence. He kept a steady composure apparently threatening nothing. She looked over his shoulder and saw nothing and raised her brow. "Are you alright?"

"Go, now. I promise to follow." He spoke to her, or so it seemed. Erica was more than just confused and lost now. "James. There's nothing there. No one or nothing. Have you lost your mind?" She attempted to tap him on the shoulder, but her fingers and hand went through. This was surprising and also frightening. The part of his shoulder where her hand went through scattered like smoke, but formed again into the same part. "By god..." Suddenly, James choked and looked shocked. He was bent over and in seconds, fell backwards. Erica could see a large hole covered in blood just in the middle of his stomach. The blood ran down his uniform staining it heavily. She gasped and felt her heart quickly pick up it's pace again. "James!" Erica kneeled by his side reaching towards his shoulders to lift him up. Her hands only went through his body as he desperately tried to continue breathing. "No! James! No! How could this happen?!" She felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks as she clenched her fists. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't feel him or touch him. "Please, for the love of god, don't die! James, please!" His body started to turn transparent as parts of him flew away like smoke. Erica huddled closer and bent over what was left of him. He was disappearing fast and she only cried harder. "Why can't I?! Why can't I do anything?! James, I'm sorry!" She closed her eyes and caught up with her breathing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..."

"Erica? Are you in there?"

Her eyes shot open quickly and Erica felt herself laid against the stone wall of the cave. She was collapsed near archway of shells and lifted her hands to wipe her eyes. "Huh?" Erica scrunched her face, looking befuddled and stood to see Elizabeth and Will at the mouth of the cave. "Erica. You had me worried. Don't run off like that again without telling us." Elizabeth came next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. What happened? I can't seem to recall-" Erica gasped and remembered seeing James die. His impaled body flashed quickly and her eyes widened. "Oh god, James! No! He's gone! He's-"

"What are you talking about? Erica, James is at home. He's not gone."

Erica calmed down and looked to Elizabeth. She wanted to speak, but realized neither of them were there. Continuing to think, Erica came to the conclusion that she may have been dreaming. Dreaming only after blacking out. She wondered how it happened and why she saw that horrible scene. Giving another look to the archway, Erica sighed and shook her head. "Sorry. I must have been out while getting comfortable in this cave. Nightmare, really." Will nodded and looked to both Erica and Elizabeth with concern. "Well, at least your safe. Maybe we should be getting back now. I can't have your father hunting me down if he finds out your not home." Elizabeth patted Erica softly on the shoulder and followed Will out the cave. Erica figured he was right and glanced around the cave one last time before following the others.


End file.
